Wolf Pup
by rwbyfics
Summary: <html><head></head>I got to do an art and fanfiction trade with the awesome kinzaibatsu91 on tumblr.</html>


The archaic mansion's windows glowed faintly, the brightest light coming from the estate's study. Two women lounged in the office, the elder of the duo splayed on a velveteen chaise, long legs crossed in relaxation.

Cinder's dark hair spilled across her bare shoulders, the curving neckline of her blouse etching designs across her chest and décolletage. A choker rested against her throat, and a large ruby ring sat on her pinky finger.

Ruby stood at the window, fingers tracing absent patterns across the jutting panes. Her brow was furrowed; long fingers pressed against the glass.

Cinder stood abruptly, and her heels clicked against the marble floor. She reached Ruby in two graceful strides, and her hands were gentle against Ruby's skin.

"My little pup." Cinder's nails dragged along the curve of Ruby's jaw, smooth skin dragging against the hollow of Ruby's neck. The smooth velvet of Cinder's blouse dragged across Ruby's body as the older woman wrapped her arms around her. The window cast faint reflections back to the couple; Ruby's wide silver eyes were the only pair in the glass.

Ruby's eyelashes fluttered as Cinder nuzzled at the peak of her pulse, the smoothest press of lips daubing delicate kisses against her skin. Cinder's fangs itched to sink into the girl's neck, feel her sway uncertainly and fall into her the daggers of her incisors. Ruby would be hunting tomorrow, and with great difficulty, Cinder retracted her fangs.

"C-Cinder, I'm afraid for tomorrow – "

"Shh." Cinder pressed two fingers to Ruby's supple lips, and the younger girl nibbled on them distractedly, like a teething pup.

"Don't fret, darling. Tomorrow, you and I will hunt. And you shall be safe." Cinder's hand strayed across Ruby's waist, fingers imprinting smooth designs into Ruby's skin.

Ruby's heart sang aloud as she twisted in Cinder's arms. She could feel the magic blood in her veins thrumming as the night progressed. Her palms itched with uncomfortable heat, and Ruby pressed them to the nape of the nape of Cinder's neck.

The vampire was elegant and sultry in their home, her timeless beauty matching with the oaken bookshelves and ivory trimmings. She watched the younger girl through lowered lashes, full lips stretched into a teasing smile.

"What if I – hurt someone?" Ruby's breath hitched in her throat. It had only been less than a year since Cinder's venom had reached her bloodstream. Cinder's venom had jumpstarted the faintest traces of Ruby's werewolf heritage, Cinder's sorcery kicking the younger girl's into action. The vampire had tasted Ruby's lifeblood, pure nectar to the rasp of her eternal thirst, and taken her as her own. Ruby still had the mark on the side of her neck; the memory of Cinder's inch-long teeth buried past skin and flesh, reaching pastel veins.

Cinder snaked her hand along Ruby's spine, fingers curling in dark hair. She tugged, an inch of her supernatural strength enough to send Ruby arching midair into invisible contact. Cinder hovered over her plaything, irises swallowed whole by a primal, instinctive need in her core.

"Then you'll have to be punished, won't you? Good puppies mustn't misbehave." Cinder traced the puckered remnants of her bite with her finger, a nostalgic smile playing on her scarlet lips.

Ruby tilted her head back, offering her throat, an ancient sign of submission. The moon hung in the midnight sky outside the study's window, missing only one ivory sliver to complete it. Ruby sighed when Cinder rested her palm against her throat. Tomorrow night, magic would possess her as a willing slave. Lineage and history would overwrite any of her pleas, and the transformation would send her racing through the forest in bloodlust.

Cinder would follow behind, control Ruby and keep her from creating any messes that would be a pain to clean up. The hunt would begin, mountain lions and coyotes falling prey to Ruby's claws and maw. Ruby would fight to control herself; Summer Rose had been a shape-shifter as well, but she had been peaceful and kind, hunting Grimm in both her human and werewolf forms. Nonetheless, she had been ripped from jaw to skull for the gypsy roots in her heart.

Cinder coaxed Ruby upright, lips brushing across her eyelids and cheekbones. Ruby whimpered when Cinder grazed her fangs against her button nose.

"Sweetest darling, you will hunt as you please tomorrow. And because you are mine, no one shall lay a finger on you." Cinder pressed her lips against Ruby's, the younger woman moaning into the long awaited contact. Cinder licked across her plush mouth, and Ruby grasped at Cinder at the first rasp of fangs against her bottom lip.

Cinder pulled away unwillingly, lips swollen and bitten. Ruby stared up at her in reverent worship, fingers splayed across the vampire's collarbones.

"I love you, Cinder." Ruby spoke breathlessly, the words spilling out of her mouth like dissipating mist.

Cinder tipped Ruby's chin upwards with her finger and kissed the young werewolf once more.

"And I love you more, wolf pup."


End file.
